


Seeing Stars

by writing_ramblings



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blackwatch Era, Blackwatch Jesse McCree, Blackwatch Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Jack and Rein make a brief appearance, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Prostate Milking, Top McCree, Virgin Gabe, bottom gabe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 01:57:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17778428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writing_ramblings/pseuds/writing_ramblings
Summary: “So, Reyes, speak of your first time with the cowboy?” The question was followed by teasing cheers and laughter.“Yeah, tell us about it!” Jesse grimaced to his own voice. He was probably too drunk to even realize he was the cowboy dating Gabriel. “Was he any good?” Past McCree laughed at himself without knowing.“I wouldn’t know,” Gabriel responded and present Jesse was kind of embarrassed, without him knowing what Gabriel would say next, this sounded bad for him. “Hasn’t happen.”“What?!” A choir asked in surprise.“Then who was the lucky s-o-b that had the privileged of taking your dick?” Jesse couldn’t recall whose voice it was, but he was glad it wasn’t him.There was rumbling and people called out to Reyes to answer, finally, their commander replied, “Ah, none of you bastards will remember this, I’m a fucking virgin.”





	Seeing Stars

**Author's Note:**

> This has been on my drafts for more than a year (since i wrote 'Cowboy's First Ride). I wasn't sure i wanted to finish it but since I'm procrastinating from other responsibilities (and finishing up the next chap. of 'Darlin'...) I got around to actually writing this.
> 
> (If you read, 'Darlin', I am working on the next chap)

Jesse almost choked on his water when Kimura spoke again, as if it had been the most casual and simplest confession. His eyes were widen, looking at the other agent as they walked back to their dorms after morning training. Kimura himself looked surprised, and stepped back in case Jesse spitted on him.

“You didn’t know?” Kimura asked with a raised eyebrow, as if everyone in base knew this secret except for McCree. “I thought you’ve crossed that bridge already. Don’t you sneak into his room almost every night?”

“We’ve just slept—actual slept.” Jesse started walking again, his free hand behind his head.

Kimura held onto Jesse’s arm, and looked at him disbelieved. “Really?”

“Really. We might fool around a bit, but he looks so tire sometimes, or somethin’ gets in the way. We never make it pass that.”

“Huh, sounds like it’s not meant to happen.”

“Hey! He looks like he wants it.”

“Does he?” Kimura pointed at him as he tilted his head, making Jesse actually think about his relationship with Gabriel. “If it hasn’t happened and it mostly from his side, then…”

Kimura didn’t need to finish the sentence, Jesse got the message loud and clear.

“He starts some of them, before he leaves on missions by himself he loves to get me riled up.” Jesse slipped his hand in his pocket.

“But doesn’t finish it.”

“It’s all part of it, he loves to be a tease. Hey, maybe that’s all he likes, and I’m okay with it.” Jesse drank to drown the thirst that he suddenly had for his boyfriend. “I still can’t believe it though. Reyes a virgin.”

“He said it himself,” Kimura recalled.

“When?”

“About a month ago, when we went out to celebrate Shanon and Taylor’s engagement.”

Jesse took a few seconds to put the pieces together. He remembered going to a bar with his comrades, holding Gabriel’s hand all night because they could, and kissing him when he wanted. “I don’t remember anythin’.”

“Neither did I; Rainer records the times we all get together and drunk, that’s how that sleazy bastard gets the good stuff, even when they’re drunk themselves.”

“I gotta listen to it myself,” Jesse said as he finished his bottle of water and walked away from Kimura, leaving the other agent in a laugh.

Jesse found Rainer coming out of the cafeteria, muffin in hand and crumbs over their mouth. Jesse asked for the recording and the agent smirked, knowing exactly why.

“Step into my office,” Rainer said when they were in front of their bedroom door. Jesse followed as he looked around. Their dorm was the same as Jesse, but there was this feeling of being watched. Rainer was a sneaky bastard, smart with their footsteps and the words they choose to say.

The cowboy’s attention fell on the agent when he heard a suitcase being pulled from under the bed. Once they opened it, it revealed a variety of tapes and a cassette player.

“Bit of old school going on here, huh?” Jesse asked, leaning over Rainer’s shoulder as they went through the dates written on them.

“Nothing gets hacked this way,” Rainer responded, grabbing the small machine.

“They can get easily damaged,” Jesse pointed out.

“Do you really think these are my only copy?” Rainer grinned as they lifted up one of the cassettes. Jesse read the date and it was the one he was looking for. “Now, let’s relieve those magical words.” Rainer fast-forwarded the recording, there was a lot of quiet chatter at first, and then the voices grew drunker. Rainer started playing it at its normal speed just as their own voice appeared. “So, Reyes, speak of your first time with the cowboy?” The question was followed by teasing cheers and laughter.

“Yeah, tell us about it!” Jesse grimaced to his own voice. He was probably too drunk to even realize he was the cowboy dating Gabriel. “Was he any good?” Past McCree laughed at himself without knowing.

“I wouldn’t know,” Gabriel responded and present Jesse was kind of embarrassed, without him knowing what Gabriel would say next, this sounded bad for him. “Hasn’t happen.”

“What?!” A choir asked in surprise.

“Then who was the lucky s-o-b that had the privileged of taking your dick?” Jesse couldn’t recall whose voice it was, but he was glad it wasn’t him.

There was rumbling and people called out to Reyes to answer, finally, their commander replied, “Ah, none of you bastards will remember this, I’m a fucking virgin.”

The words ‘liar’ and ‘no way’ were thrown in the air, and Jesse was one of them. They couldn’t believe he was saying the truth, but he was just as drunk as the rest. “Believe what you want! It won’t matter in the morning!”

Rainer stopped the recording and glared at McCree, who couldn’t tell if they were joking or not. “That’s all you need to know.”

Jesse raised his eyebrow at his friend, wondering what else was talked about that night.

Rainer started swaying the recorder in their palm. “Boy, I sure would like to be in the shoes of the future Lucky S-O-B that gets to bounce on Reyes’ cock.”

Jesse frowned. “Watch it.”

“It surprises me you didn’t know.”

“Well we never talk about it, and I already had this talk with Kimura.”

“So, what will change after this?” Rainer asks, crossing their arms.

“I ain’t gonna rush it, that’s for sure. If it hasn’t happened, it’s meant to be in a different way than what we’ve been closed to. And I’m kinda glad.”

Rainer was quiet for a few seconds. “Hell, you’re one of those romantics aren’t you?”

Jesse smirked. “Reyes deserves the best.”

The best. Not a quick hand job in the armory before they went their separate ways for weeks on missions. Back then, Jesse hadn’t seen Gabriel in 24 hours and it was driving him crazy. He needed to hear his voice, keep the soft look in his eyes in his memory before Gabriel left and kiss him goodbye. That was the plan: a sweet kiss that would last them both for at least a month. But Gabriel had sneaked up on him in the armory, pinned him to the wall and practically sucked the life out of Jesse through his mouth. The kiss had been fiery, soft and electrifying. It woke up every nerve on Jesse’s body and he was ready to kill a thousand men in Gabriel’s name. Their hands roamed over the other’s body, exploring and drawing every curve and line to keep in their minds until they met again. Gabriel was the one to unzip Jesse’s pants first, and Jesse, with swollen lips, panting lungs and glossy eyes did the same. Gabriel held both their cocks in his hand and stroke until they came, their mouths close as they panted and kissed.

Jesse remembered clearly all those times they were close to tossing and tangling in Gabriel’s bed. Their beating hearts collided together and their lungs almost exploding when they wouldn’t pull their mouths apart. Most of the times it was sloppy, needy and rough. There were times when it was gentle, sweet, and in no hurry to get there. But no matter if they rushed or took their time, something stopped them. Most of the times were emergency calls to Gabriel from the UN, or missions.

Jesse was glad he didn’t have to sneak around as much as he thought when he first started dating his commander almost a year ago. His closest teammates knew about his crush, Rainer figured out Gabriel was also head over heels for him, to Jesse’s surprise. It didn’t mean they could go around holding hands around base, but they at least didn’t have to pretend around their inner circle. As for Jack and Ana, they found out because they know Reyes more than he knows himself.

After his talk with Rainer, Jesse found Gabriel in a hallway, talking to Reinhardt and Jack. He placed his hand on Gabriel’s shoulder, getting his attention. Gabriel’s expressions softened and Jesse’s heart melted in his chest. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

Gabriel raised an eyebrow. “Tell you what?”

“Trouble in paradise, Gabe?” Jack asked as he crossed his arms with a grin.

“Be gentle with him Jesse, it’s been a while,” Rein said and the Strike Commander laughed.

Reyes turned to his old friends. “It hasn’t been that long.”

“Please, I never saw you this close to someone since SEP days,” Jack said before he pointed at himself. “And that was with me. It wasn’t even this close and people thought we were something.”

Gabriel chuckled. “I’ve never been so glad to prove people wrong.”

“You’re always glad to prove people wrong.”

“We should leave you to it,” Rein suggested when he noticed Jesse really seemed to have something to say. “Let me know if I need to knock some sense into him, Jesse.”

“Will do.” Jesse gave them a finger-gun salute before they turned to leave. Gabriel gave him his full attention.

“What is it, Jesse?” Gabriel asked with concern, which made Jesse feel a bit bad to be bothering him for this.

He pulled Gabriel for a kiss, and made it as tender and sweet as possible. He felt accomplished when Gabriel released a soft moan in it.

“If it for this, I’m not complaining—this time,” Reyes said when they came back to earth.

“Why didn’t ya tell me you’ve never had sex?”

Reyes raised an eyebrow, as if he doesn’t believe this is what Jesse wanted to talk about. “I didn’t think it mattered.”

“Not in a way. I don’t care if you’ve slept with half of the people here, what would matter in that scenario is that I’d beat all of them.” Jesse tipped his head and Gabriel chuckled. “But we’ve done stuff and you’ve never stopped me.”

Gabriel shrugged. “I didn’t want to. It was good. It didn’t matter how our first time was, as long as it was ours.”

Jesse pouted. “Are you sure you want to? Something always seems to happen before we go too far.”

“This is our life, Jesse. Things happen, and at the end of the day, I’m happy you’re the last person I see before I close my eyes, and the first when I open them.” Gabriel pulled him for a second kiss, just as amazing.

Jesse moaned. “Well, I want it too. But now, it can’t be a quick one in the armory like we almost did that time. Or over Jack’s desk, like I joked about.”

Gabriel laughed. “That would’ve given him quite the show.”

Jesse laughed too. “Maybe for the second time.”

“Oh, getting ahead of yourself.”

“Of course, it’s gonna be amazin’.”

Gabriel sighed. “You don’t need to go overboard, dulcito. Let’s just plan a day off—”

“Leave the plannin’ to me, darlin’. Just don’t touch yerself for a while, alright?” McCree got closer and brushed his knuckles over Reyes’ cheeks until he reached the man’s bottom lip. “I’m gonna take good care of ya.” Jesse kissed his lover one more time before he walked away with a wink.

 

It’s during dinner while Jesse’s in the cafeteria that he received a text message. A confirmation from Gabriel giving them both a weekend off in a week. Jesse could work with that. McCree quickly got to work and found a villa he could rent, almost secluded on a hill in a forest, where no one could knock on their door and stop them, where they could be surrounded by nature and their passion as well as the smell of grapes from the vineyard nearby. He made sure to also order a bottle of wine, flowers, find a nice place that could deliver a warm meal to them, as well as bought a new bottle of lube, warming oil and condoms. Even if this was meant to be a passionate and gentle night of love making, it would also be full of lust and a chance to tear Gabriel apart until he’s trembling in pieces, begging for more.

 

When the day came, they left in the afternoon, and the car ride was calm, and comfortable. It was only them, holding hands while Gabriel used the other to drive, listening to their mixed playlist of old rock and country songs as well as some random ones both enjoyed. The sunset caught up to them, and Jesse watched the colors shift over Gabriel’s face. He wondered how he became so lucky to have this man as his. He was going to show Gabriel just how thankful he was.

They settled into the villa with no hurry, though it was night, they still had the rest of the evening as well as three full days of nothing but time for themselves to explore their bodies. They made soup and sat together on the couch to watch TV, and drank the bottle of wine Jesse had added to the villa’s features, until sleep caught up to them and moved over to the bed. McCree felt butterflies in his stomach as he watched Gabriel walk in front of him towards their room. It was cozy and cool, with fluffy sheets and soft pillows. Rose petals laid on the bed, the promise of love to happen. But McCree didn’t say or tried anything, no matter how much it was killing him to take Gabriel where he stood. He wanted Gabriel to give the green light, McCree would meet him there.

 

The next day, McCree nearly jumped in the air when Gabriel went into their room after lunch and asked if he wanted to start.

“I was waitin’ on you to ask,” McCree said as he putted down the book he was reading, and got to his feet.

Gabriel huffed as he slipped his hands into the pockets of his pajama pants. “I was waiting on you. I thought you’d jump on me as soon as we got here.”

“Trust me, cupcake, I wanted to pounce on ya before we got out of the car.” McCree smirked, looking at Gabriel as he imagined all the things he would do to him.

Gabriel grinned back, still by the door, making Jesse cross the room for him. “Show me.”

Reyes asked, and McCree delivered. He closed the distance and held the man’s face in his hands to kiss him like it was the first time. The butterflies in him burst into reckless flight, burning his lungs with their wings and spreading a fever through his skin. He could feel it over Gabriel as well, when their naked stomachs touched, yet Jesse shivered to the touch and his skin prickled when Gabriel caressed his arms and back with his fingertips.

“How do ya want this to go?” McCree asked, parting slightly to talk. “Ya wanna boss me around?” He kissed Gabriel deep and bit his bottom lip. “Or ya want me to do the bossin’?”

Gabriel’s eyelids were heavy, and his gaze traced from McCree’s eyes to his mouth before he swallowed. “I don’t know.”

McCree understood the answer, this was deeper than just the light fooling around they’ve done. If Gabriel had never gone this far with someone, he would not know what he likes and what he doesn’t.

“How about I do everythin’, n’ ya tell me if you like it, or if ya wanna stop?” He kissed Gabriel again, soft and longing. “Sound good?”

Gabriel nodded before he reached out for another kiss, giving Jesse the start he needed.

 

Gabriel had been in a lot of dangerous positions. He had been tortured, fought at the edge of a cliff—almost fell of said cliff—and been stripped down to nothing but his underwear during an interrogation, amongst other things. But none of those felt as vulnerable, and safe, as laying completely naked, with his cock hard, as McCree watched from above, tracing his every curve and biting his lips like he would eat him any second.

“Yer gorgeous, my love,” McCree praised, crawling over Gabriel and brushing his fingers over Gabriel’s abs and up to his chest. He took one of Reyes’ nipples between his thumb and finger, pinching and twisting lightly enough to make Gabriel sigh. “I like that face, wanna see more of it.”

McCree lowered and captured Gabriel’s lips in a kiss that sucked the life out of the commander while his fingers continued to play. McCree intensified the attention on Gabriel’s nipple until he pulled out a moan from him. McCree stopped kissing his lover to watch his face as he continued the abuse.

“Ya like that, sweetheart?” McCree asked with a low voice, slowing down his fingers.

“Yes,” Gabriel replied weakly, focused on the sensation starting in his chest.

“I will make ya feel amazin’, corazón,” Jesse promised before kissing Gabriel, he could taste the sweetness of the syrup from the pancakes their late breakfast, or lunch. “After I’m done, ya won’t be able to go anywhere, givin’ me the chance to trap ya in here for the rest of the day.”

Gabriel twitched to the warning. He could see it clearly: his body shivering and weak after being toyed with, his brain spinning in the afterglow as Jesse continued doing things to him until he broke to pieces. His hips jerked upwards, already desiring such treatment.

“Turn around fer me,” McCree requested and Gabriel had no will to deny him anything.

Once he laid on his stomach, he crossed his arms under his chin and waited for the next order, but all he got was McCree’s hands, brushing and grabbing at his ass as well as pulling his cheeks apart and letting them clap together. “I love yer ass, sunshine. I could do this all night, but I also wanna eat ya up. May I?”

Gabriel couldn’t help the small huff that escaped his lips. He didn’t thought that would be something he would be into, but that was why they were in the villa, for him to try things, and lose his virginity. “Go ahead.”

McCree pulled his cheeks apart again, and rubbed his cock in between. The weight and width of it made Gabriel swallow. He had already seen and felt McCree’s cock on his hand. Gabriel would never forget the first time he did, Jesse laughed at the stunned look on his commander’s face and rested back on the wall of his office, allowing Gabriel to admire him some more before the show went on. Gabriel was sure he could take him whole, but man was it thrilling to feel it this close to the spot he would be in. He almost whimpered when McCree pulled it away and laid between Gabriel’s legs. He bit one of Gabriel’s cheeks a little too hard, Gabriel hissed and the cowboy mumbled an apology. McCree’s finger brushed over Gabriel’s hole, a tender sensation crept up on him that he liked. Then came the first lick, then the second, and Gabriel was seeing stars. His mouth fell opened when McCree lapped faster, and moaned as he savored his commander. Gabriel made noises he didn’t know he could make. He moaned and cried, he whimpered and gasped, and rambled Jesse’s name along with pet names like ‘mi sol’, ‘dulcito’, ‘mi vida’, pet names he knew made McCree go crazy. He felt it in the way McCree used his tongue, like a reward for Gabriel appreciating his work. McCree circled the tip over Gabriel’s hole, poked at it and bit on Gabriel’s cheeks while his finger continued to use the pucker.

“Ya taste so good, Gabe,” McCree hummed. “Forget what I said, I could do _this_ all night, and make ya come with just my tongue.”

It was tempting, and Gabriel could feel his cock leaking under his stomach. His body moved against Jesse’s mouth, looking for more than what he was getting, but the cowboy kept him still with a surprisingly strong grip on Gabriel’s hips. Gabriel chewe his knuckle to keep himself from making any more embarrassing sounds, he managed for most of them. Jesse was humming and moaning against him, slobbering his hole and moving his tongue around the rim. It made Gabriel kind of regret not bringing the subject up before. He always felt like he was tip-toing around his relationship with Jesse, not only because of the age difference, but because of their ranks. Gabriel was his commander, he never wanted McCree to feel pressured on pleasing him because he felt like he needed to. He always left it to Jesse to make the first move on everything, and Gabriel wondered if maybe Jesse was doing the same. He had seen his agent flirt with everything in his way before they became official, he knew McCree had his share of partners, and played the role when it came to undercover missions well enough. It surprised Gabriel they never made it past hand jobs in eleven months, even with their busy schedules.

“Let’s start gettin’ ya nice and loose,” McCree said as he pulled away and Gabriel looked over his shoulder when he returned with a bottle of lube and a condom in hand.

Gabriel heard the cap opening and after a few seconds, a cool finger pressed against his hole. The stretch was unfamiliar, a little uncomfortable, but it was pleasurable in no time with the ease Jesse made it into.

“Relax fer me, angel,” McCree said, his voice gravelly, as his other hand rested on Gabriel’s lower back, warm against his shivering skin. “I wish I could always have this view of ya. All gorgeous fer me alone.

Gabriel yelped when he felt the head of Jesse’s cock poke at his ball sack. But it didn’t stop McCree from continuing to curl and circle his finger inside of Gabriel.

“Think ya can take another?” McCree asked after a while of using one digit.

“Yes,” Gabriel moaned when that finger curved the right way.

A second finger joined in, and Jesse went deeper, causing Gabriel to widen his eyes and even move his body forward by the thrust.

McCree’s free hand fell on the small of Gabriel’s back again. “Doin’ alright there, sweetheart?”

“Perfect,” Gabriel sighed.

He heard a light huff from McCree before he lowered to kiss his back and his fingers continued to massage Gabriel from inside. It wasn’t long before the room was filled with Gabriel’s voice again, and the filthy sound of Jesse’s slicked fingers coming in and out of him.

“I’m goin’ to have some fun now.”

“Jesse—” It was a mixture of a question and begging from Gabriel before McCree cut him off by rubbing the sweet spot inside of Gabriel, something he never knew would feel this good by just a light brush.

“Stay relaxed fer me, darlin’, I will take good care of ya. You’ll be seeing stars in a minute, n’ I don’t just mean my eyes.”

Gabriel huffed breathlessly, wanting to laugh, but not having the strength to fully do so as Jesse was causing his body so squirm and his gut to coil with pleasure. His breath started to hitch the more Jesse curled and twisted his fingers. Gabriel was starting to feel light even if his cock felt heavy underneath him, weeping to be touched.

“Jesse!”

“I’m here,” Jesse sounded as calm as ever, a natural torturer that kept his captives on the edge.

Gabriel raised his hips, wanting Jesse deeper, somehow. He need Jesse to fill every hole in him, and his cock hasn’t even been touched, nor had Jesse even pushed his inside of Gabriel. Once in a while, he could feel the tip rubbing against his taint or sack, teasing him, reminding him what is still to come.

Gabriel could feel something pooling in his gut. He was not new to orgasms, but he couldn’t imagine coming yet. And there he was, gasping and seeing stars in the back of his eyelids. His mouth gaped until no sound came out. And his body relaxed completely on the mattress, with Jesse’s fingers still working their way inside. The cowboy kissed up Gabriel’s spine, and hummed to the taste of Gabriel’s sweat and the moment he had.

“Ya like that?” Another kiss. “I can milk ya all night.”

“Jesse,” Gabriel whispered, pressing his temple to the pillow.

McCree continued kissing until he met the older man’s lips over his shoulder. “Ya couldn’t stop pushing against me, could ya? Ya wanted to come so bad. For me to use ya as my toy. But that ain’t happenin’ so soon, sugar. I wanna exploit _this_ ,” Jesse snapped his fingers against Gabriel’s prostate, causing a gasp out of the commander, “lil’ spot some more before I get my cock in ya.”

Speaking of the deadly weapon, Jesse rubbed his cock against Gabriel’s hip. It was running hot, scorching like pure fire, and also slick with pre-cum that smeared over Gabriel’s skin. “Then, I’ll tear ya apart, angel.”

The second orgasm waved through Gabriel in less than thirty minutes. Jesse made sure to take more time on this round. He massage Gabriel’s walls tenderly, as if he was writing sweet poetry, then the movement became rougher, filthy promises being carved into Gabriel of what Jesse would do to him. On top of that, Jesse wouldn’t stop praising Gabriel and his body, as well as kissing whatever spots his mouth reached. Gabriel’s cock was abandoned, leaking and making a mess. He wanted to touch himself badly, but Jesse warned him not to.

Jesse promised Gabriel he was going to use him, touch every dark corner of his insides, and play with him all he wanted; he wasn’t about to break that promise. The gunslinger slipped in a third finger, aiming to keep Gabriel loose and relaxed as he kept brushing his walls, finally ignoring Gabriel’s sweet spot, for now. If Gabriel orgasmed again, he didn’t know if he could handle not pushing Jesse to lie down, and ride his cock until he came.

“I think yer ready, sugarplum, “Jesse said, slapping one of Gabriel’s cheeks. “And if I’m bein’ honest, I can’t take another minute with my cock out of yer ass.”

“I was about to say the same thing,” Gabriel teased as Jesse pulled his fingers out.

“No, no, if anyone’s ridin’ a cock tonight, is you.”

Gabriel bit his bottom lip as he chuckled, but his hips responded in another way, pushing back when Jesse’s body was out of touch. When he was close again, Gabriel turned on his back, his cock laid on his stomach, catching Jesse’s attention.

“I missed this as well.” Jesse lowered to kiss the wet head of Gabriel’s cock. He was about to pull away, but hummed and licked a strip up the shaft.

“J-Jesse.” Gabriel placed a hand on his shoulder. He was surprised how sensitive he was. “I need you now.”

“But sweetheart, yer cock taste so good as well,” Jesse insisted, licking again and sucking on the head.

“ _Dios mio_ ,” Gabriel mumbled, pinning his nails on Jesse’s skin. “Por favor, dulcito.”

“Alright, alright.” Jesse sat on his heels as he unwrapped the condom and slipped it on.

Gabriel thought about ordering him to take it off, he trusted Jesse, and both were clear, but at least for the first time, he wanted to be safer. There would be other times where he would feel Jesse’s skin directly burning in him.

Jesse pushed his fingers inside of Gabriel again, making sure he was still ready. Then he poured more lube on his hands and coated his cock. Gabriel lifted himself and Jesse met him halfway in a lustful kiss. Jesse wrapped his arms under Gabriel’s knees to pull him closer, then used one hand to guide his cock against Gabriel’s hole.

“Ya ready fer me, pumkin’?”

Gabriel nodded, desperate, needing Jesse closer, sealing this connection that will bound them deeper.

McCree grinned. “Have ya been waitin’ for this all week?”

Gabriel knew it was a filthy tease, roleplaying and all. But he couldn’t help the swell on his chest as he looked into Jesse’s eyes. He could see the stars they watch at night, holding hands at the beach. He saw the fireworks they witnessed when Jesse first said he loved Gabriel. He remembered the sparks of an explosion that send them flying out of a chopper and into the ocean before Gabriel kissed him, their hearts thumping against one another by fear and adrenaline. “I’ve been waiting for you all my life.”

Gabriel saw Jesse’s gaze shift and he swallowed. “Gabe.”

The world ended around them as they kissed. They could only smell the grapes from the vineyard, and taste sweet syrup as well as themselves. Jesse cradled the back of Gabriel’s neck while Gabriel held on to Jesse’s arms. Gabriel’s memory was foggy, blocking away memories he wanted to forget, wounds he wanted to close and grudges he wanted to forgive. He only saw him and Jesse, from the moment he realized he was falling for the younger man, until they rod up to the villa. It was the kind of story Gabriel thought men like him didn’t deserve. The kind of men that hold more guns than a partner’s hand. The men that kiss crucifix in their rosaries before every war instead of a lover’s lips. The kind of man that would die on the battlefield, and not in a love one’s arms, like he felt he would any second.

“Angel,” Jesse sighed, and the tip of his cock rubbed against Gabriel’s hole again, a reminder and another request for permission.

“Mi cielo”

Jesse kissed him once more as he eased in, but no amount of tenderness could distract Gabriel from the new sensation that was tearing him open. He gasped in Jesse’s mouth, who hushed him. “I’m here. Stop me if ya want.”

“No,” Gabriel swallowed. “Keep going. Just new, that’s all.”

Gabriel lowered his head and Jesse kissed his forehead. He kept his lips pressed there as he continued to push inside.

“Fuck, Jesse,” Gabriel gasped again, head lolling back and Jesse captured his lips.

“Sweetheart, yer burnin’ me up. I love it,” Jesse mouthed against Gabriel’s lips. “Love it, love it.”

“Oh, Jesse, don’t stop!” Gabriel sang, wrapping his arms around Jesse’s neck, pulling him closer as the cowboy pressed his stomach against Gabriel’s.

“I’m all in, baby. Are you alright?”

Gabriel nodded, not trusting his voice to speak.

Jesse pushed him to lie down, probably a better position front the start, but Gabriel couldn’t have parted with Jesse. Luckily, it seemed Jesse felt the same as he stayed close to Gabriel, kissing his temple, down his jaw and neck and then his mouth.

Gabriel didn’t think it could get any better until Jesse started moving. His cock was stretching his walls, building his home in Gabriel. There was pain, a bothering burn and stretch that Jesse soothed through with his kisses and poetic words. They were enough to cause Gabriel’s head to spin and focus away from the pain.

“You okay?” McCree asked after a while, still moving softly.

“More than okay.” Gabriel kissed him with fervor. “Move or I’ll make you.”

“A thread or a promise?” McCree grinned, but didn’t allowed Gabriel to respond as he started to move, ramming into Gabriel, pulling out more filthy noises from where their bodies connected and the commander’s mouth.

“Dios, oh, Dios!” Gabriel prayed against Jesse’s ear, arms still around the cowboy’s neck, and his eyes shut.

The plead only made Jesse eager to please. He thrusted faster as he grunted. His teeth grazed Gabriel’s ear before they settled on his shoulder and marked a spot.

“Jesse!”

“Is it good?” Jesse asked, panting.

“So good!”

Jesse rammed once, hitting Gabriel’s prostate, preparing it for more abuse. “Good. Don’t stop lettin’ me know.”

And Gabriel didn’t. He continued to praise the cowboy, and his fat cock, how he could feel it deep, how Gabriel felt so full of Jesse. He praised everything about McCree: his mouth, his talented fingers—in him and around a gun—his voice, his smile, his eyes, everything he loved about Jesse.

“Keep goin’!” Jesse cried, ramming faster.

“Jesse, I, ah!—” Gabriel couldn’t think of anything else to say. The pleasure was clogging his thoughts. McCree’s cock was great inside of him, nothing would compared to this, not even his imagination. Jesse war burning a mark inside and out of Gabriel, telling the world they belonged to each other.

His third orgasm was coming. Gabriel laid his head back and cried when Jesse wrapped his hand around his member, doubling the momentum.

“Ya look beautiful, Gabe. I’m so lucky to have witnessed this,” Jesse started again, slowing his hips. “I love you, Gabe. And I want to be yours forever. I want to be the only one to see ya like this.”

“Yes, Jesse,” Gabriel nodded and blinked softly, trying to compose his thoughts. “I love you, too, dulcito. So much.”

Gabriel came when they kissed. It was blinding at first, then the stars twinkled, and the fireworks burned in his stomach. When he opened his eyes, his chest swelled to Jesse’s sight; swollen lips, sweat glazing his forehead, and hair a mess. He was as gorgeous as ever.

“Mi hermoso angel.”

McCree managed to give him a lopsided smile, the one that made Gabriel’s heart skip a beat. “Shit, Gabe.”

They kissed for like the hundredth time and Jesse thrusted in harder and deeper. He moaned in Gabriel’s mouth as he trembled, telling Gabe he had also come. When Jesse opened his eyes after the wave, he was tender. The moment turned from the raging ocean to a calming sea. Gabriel brushed away the lock of hair that had glued to Jesse’s forehead and the cowboy leaned down to kiss him as they rolled on their side. At some point, Jesse’s cock slipped out of Gabriel’s tender hole, but they didn’t stopped. From long kisses, they shortened to pecks and then Jesse moved up to Gabriel’s forehead as they drifted to sleep.

 

When Jesse woke up, the first thing he felt was Gabriel’s thumb over his bottom lip and jaw, and he was his first sight. The lighting of the room had changed as the sun began to set. They stared at each other for a moment, only smiling.

“Did ya like it?” Jesse asked after a while, moving closer to Gabriel.

“Loved it.” Gabriel paused and looked away from Jesse, looking a bit embarrassed of his next words. “To be honest with you, I used to think that, when the time came, I would prefer to top, but…” The man trailed off with a sigh and Jesse smirked as he got closer, about to kiss him. “You have made me change that thought. At least with you, I want to ride your cock forever, Jesse McCree.”

Jesse laughed and rested back before he composed himself. “Is that how people propose nowadays?”

Gabriel barked a laugh and rolled on his back. Jesse hovered over and kissed him softly, drinking his laugh that brought the energy of the sun into Jesse’s body. The older man tangled his fingers into the cowboy’s hair and breathed in through his nose. Jesse slipped his hand under the pillow until he came across the small velvet box he hid there when they arrived, a risky spot, but he wasn’t sure if he wanted Gabriel to find it or not. He tapped his finger against it, counting the seconds, and his courage, for when the time came to pull the silver band.


End file.
